The Wall
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Deux solitaires sur le bitume contemplent le mur qui les séparent - OS UM.
**The Wall**

Max, si étrange Max.

Lumineux Max. Bordé de ses ombres.

Sa posture nonchalante, mains dans les poches, sourire en coin. Tout en lui, dans son maintien, semble clamer qu'il est du genre à ne pas se soucier du lendemain, ni des siens. Le type de personne qui brille de par sa différence sans vraiment le vouloir, comme si cela allait de soi. Comme s'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Si surprenant Max.

Egaré sur un parking vide, en quête de feu et des bières dans le coffre.

Enthousiaste.

Merveilleux.

Un peu déphasé.

Quel genre de personne interpelle un autre solitaire, buté et de mauvaise humeur, et parvient à l'entraîner dans une discussion qui finit par apporter autant à l'un qu'à l'autre ?

Naïf Max.

Qui ne se rend pas compte de sa différence.

Et qui ne voit pas le mur entre lui et le reste de ce monde de violence.

Le Mur.

Il est là depuis si longtemps ! Il en a oublié son existence. Ce n'est qu'une paroi, après tout, même pas tangible et logée en lui. Elle se fait tantôt vitre, tantôt miroir.

Ce Mur le broie ; qui s'en apercevra à temps ?

A moins qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Et ce mur a empêché les autres de l'accepter ; l'a condamné à la solitude et à la tristesse. Il se contente de se laisser porter.

Porter par les vagues, fermant les yeux.

Le ciel est bien trop bleu.

Et même cet homme tout aussi étrange que lui, quoique différemment, ne pourra lui apporter les nuages et la pluie.

N'est-ce pas ?

Le Mur est toujours là.

Toujours…

\- Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

Max en quête de feu, pour sa cigarette et dans l'espoir de se réchauffer brièvement. L'autre semble si ardent, cela aurait pu fonctionner. Ce fut le cas, au final. Un peu. Une futile flamme quand il aurait eu besoin de s'embraser tout entier.

\- C'est gentil, mais je n'en peux plus.

Si sibyllins mots. Il n'en peut plus de cette vie, de ce mur, de son errance. De sa solitude. Il y a une fin pour tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et la sienne est là. Toute proche. Il peut presque la frôler du bout des doigts, cette intangible vérité.

Faussement réconfortante.

\- Reste, vraiment. S'il-te-plaît.

Est-ce que l'autre a deviné que s'il s'en va, c'est pour le tombeau, et ne jamais revenir ? Ou se montre-il juste égoïste, désirant le garder encore un peu auprès de lui, envoûté par cet être qui le comprend ?

 _Reste, reste, reste._

Max ne saurait dire. Toujours ce mur, bien sûr. Oppressant. Il en discerne les reflets troublants.

Foutu mur.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il perd sa douce insouciance, et laisse la colère l'envahir ; une colère froide et violente.

\- Et pourquoi je resterais, hein ?

Le cinéphile le fixe, surpris. L'être agréable et affable a changé de visage.

\- Je veux juste…

\- Tu veux juste _quoi_ ? Te convaincre un peu plus que tu as raison, contre les autres ? Te sentir moins mal, moins seul, moins perdu ?

L'homme blêmit. Il ne comprend pas.

\- Max…

\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom. Tu crains que je ne te balance aux flics ? Mais mec. Je suis déjà mort. A quoi cela sert-il d'entraîner quelqu'un dans ma chute ? Droit dans le mur.

Le Tueur sent brièvement son cœur se figer, pour repartir avec une violence désordonnée. Il sait, sait qui il est – évidemment. Et il ne l'a cependant ni fui, ni méprisé, ni craint, contrairement à tous les êtres croisés sur sa route. Seuls les fous, les flics et les moribonds sont ainsi.

\- Max, murmure-t-il.

Et l'étranger se qualifie dans la dernière catégorie.

\- T'as même pas l'air dangereux, putain. Juste seul. Je devrais être effrayé par un solitaire ? Je dois fuir les miroirs, alors, non ?

Un peu hésitant, le Tueur s'approche de lui, sans que le condamné ne réagisse, perdu dans sa colère, dans la glaçante impression qu'encore et encore, il n'est qu'utilisé, jamais vraiment vu ni écouté. Juste un passe-temps. Personne pour regarder derrière le masque.

Derrière le mur.

Deux solitaires sur le bitume. Cherchant à se comprendre, se retrouver, égarés dans leurs mémoires douloureuses.

L'un est tueur, l'autre est mourant.

Et il y a ce mur, toujours ce mur. Il miroitait seulement autour de Max ; cependant, dans un reflet vagabond, le meurtrier crut se voir.

Encore un pas. Un autre.

\- Max.

\- T'as quelque chose, toi, au moins. Que le cinéma te guide ! Je suis juste seul avec moi-même, et des feuilles portant ma pensée. Sinistre épitaphe. J'ai plus la force de me battre contre ça.

Il s'apprête à poursuivre, quand deux bras l'enlacent. Il se tait, surpris, sentant l'autre le serrer contre lui, discernant un corps tiède contre le sien. Cela faisait longtemps, songe-t-il, et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre, le serrant à son tour, un peu éperdu.

\- Je suis là, murmure le Tueur. Je suis là.

Et le mur qui emprisonne Max, sous les doigts du criminel, celui qui a pris tant de vie de façon futile, se fracture. Toile d'araignée sur le miroir aveugle.

Qui finit par tomber en poussière.

Et Max, s'accrochant davantage à l'autre, se retrouve libre ; enfin.

Respirant profondément.

Il y a peut-être un avenir, sans le mur.

* * *

Abandonné dans un champ, un homme en sweat bleu, tenant une arme, un gamin buté et un téléphone lançant désespérément un appel dans le vide. Les yeux dans le vague, il semble atteindre un impossible signe de Dieu – _god's gonna cut you down_.

Il finit par lâcher prise, comme devinant que personne ne décrochera jamais. Sa main se détend, et l'enfant en profite pour s'enfuir éperdument ; l'Ulysse s'égarant pour un voyage bien meilleur que celui auquel le destinait l'homme étrange.

Ce dernier se retrouve seul.

Sourire. Désabusé, teinté d'une singulière déraison. Dieu ne viendra pas le punir, finalement. Que peut faire un ignoble meurtrier, livré à sa propre justice ?

Détonation.

Il tombe doucement à genoux, le regard toujours aussi lointain. S'effondre sur le sol. Avec juste un trou sur la tempe.

 _J'ai des ailes et un Smith & Wesson. Même Dieu ne peut rien contre moi._

 _\- L'enfant qui savait tuer, de Matt Whyman_


End file.
